


Secret love

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Brandish goes to her first date with a boy named Over, a member of God Serena's special squad. But he's not a normal human, and takes her to places no human would take her.





	Secret love

This story happens a few years before the war. An 18 years old Brandish sneaked out of the Alvarez castle. Her promotion to Spriggan was recent, so she didn't want anyone to know where she was going. Too many questions would be asked.

 

She took off the cape she was wearing when she arrived at the borders, when she was sure that no one would recognize her.

 

\- I see you arrived well, Brandish - said a boy behind her.

 

The boy took her hand and kissed it. He was clearly older than her, but not too much. Or that's what it seemed. Also, his hair was blond.

 

\- I think someone nearly recognized me while coming here - said Brandish.

\- But that person didn't, right? Don't worry, no one will know.

\- Where's that creature that always goes with you?

\- You wanted me to bring him? Better if not. He's in charge that no one notices we're gone. Let's go.

 

The boy took Brandish's hand and guided her through the forest. Soon, she took his arm, being able to look at his green eyes.

 

\- Is all okay? - asked the boy.

\- Yes, it is. I just can't believe I did something like this.

\- Get used to it. We have to keep the secret for now.

 

He was right. Was forbidden by the Emperor for any Spriggan minor of 25 years old to have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Besides that Brandish acted really different when Over was around.

 

\- Where are we going, Over?

\- It's a surprise.

\- We're not meeting your family, aren't we?

\- No, we're not meeting them. It's better if no one knows. Only Little Brother.

\- Not even your teammates?

\- Not even them.

\- Why not? You can't trust them?

\- I can, but they know my family. I don't want to have them around spying us.

 

Brandish understood those words. She knew that Over's grandparents liked to play as matchmakers, and that they could be pretty persistent.

 

Over took a little town, but traditional. It's houses were made with wood, and the roads were dirt paths.

 

\- Where are we? - asked Brandish.

\- Look carefully, and you will understand.

 

Soon, Brandish noticed that the people surrounding her weren't human. Half demons, centaurs, elves, and many others were the citizens of that town. But she knew perfectly why Over took her to that place. That made her smile.

 

During the morning, a lot of children approached to Brandish. Was their first time seeing a real human. They were curious about her, and asked her a lot of questions.

 

\- Looks like they are scared of you - said Brandish to Over, while charging a little werewolf.

\- It's because of what I am. It's not an usual mixture, and they don't know if I'm dangerous or not.

\- But you're not dangerous.

\- Remember who is my great-grandfather. They are scared of that power.

\- And there's now way to make them understand?

\- Yes, one. He has to come here. Those kids haven't meet him already. He visits every place where there live half demons to check if there's a new younger one that is not a child of the half demons that already exist.

\- And if he finds one?

\- That would mean that hell's doors are open again, and that every living creature is in danger, specially humans.

 

Over's eyes were serious, even a little agressive. That scared the werewolf in Brandish's arms.

 

\- Oh, sorry. I didn't meant to... - said Over, trying to apologize.

\- Don't worry, Over - said the mother of the werewolf -. He's still too little to understand.

\- I always feel bad for scaring them when I don't want to.

 

Brandish returned the kid to his mother, and she and Over went to a restaurant. Was a really little and comfortable place made inside a big tree. The owner was a deer centaur, and knew Over really well.

 

\- It's a really cute place - said Brandish while looking around.

\- I know - answered Over -. All you see is this tree. It's a living tree restaurant made with magic.

\- Why did you take me here?

\- You know why. Being what I am is not easy, and I wanted you to know this world, that remains hidden to the humans, before our relationship went any further. I'm half demon half fairy after all.

\- You don't act like one.

\- When the most powerful demon is someone that cares about humans and other creatures, you can't expect him to be bad. Of course his descendants aren't bad either.

\- You were scary before, with the werewolf.

\- My personality is exactly like my father's one, but taking away the childish part. I'm way more serious than him.

\- Can I ask you why did you come dressed like always?

\- It's not like you've came with anything different.

 

Over was right. Besides of the cape, Brandish was dressed like always. She didn't had anything else to wear, actually. Over was dressed with a black sleeveeless shirt, black jeans and no shoes. He never whore shoes before.

 

Soon, their food arrived. They ate without saying a word to each other, but Brandish was observing Over all the way. He seemed to be a little far away, lost in his thoughts.

 

\- You really look like your father - said Brandish, making Over return to Earth.

\- I've been told that by my grandma - answered Over -. And if you saw her, I also look a lot like her.

\- Over, you told me once that you are immortal. How old are you exactly?

\- Guess it.

\- 400 years old.

\- That's the age of my father. Way younger than that.

\- So, 50?

\- A little more.

\- 70?

\- I'm August's age.

\- You're August's age!?

\- He's a few months younger than me, but yes.

\- That's pretty old.

\- You asked. And immortals can't look at age too much. If we did, we would never find those significant ones.

\- You don't look that old.

\- I stopped growing at 25 years old, so that's the age I will always look like.

\- Forever young, huh?

\- It's nice when you have someone who share it with.

\- That's why you're all reunited in the same place?

\- Exactly.

\- What will you do when I die?

\- I don't know yet. But... Will I let you die?

 

Brandish looked at Over. He had an smile in his face, but he was serious about it.

 

\- What do you mean with that? - asked Brandish.

\- You will know when you meet my family - answered Over -. I can't tell you now.

\- You mean there are ways?

\- Yes, but I don't know if I'm able to use any or I will need help of my family for that. But you don't have to worry about that right now. I don't want you to not be able to have another life in case our relationship doesn't end well.

\- I see...

\- Hey, it's okay. Even if you choose to stay human, the days I will spend with you will always be the best days of my life.

 

That made Brandish smile. She never expected to end in a relationships with a creature that it's supposed to not exist, and less to know that there are more outside.

 

\- By the way, my hair doesn't look like my father's at all - said Over suddenly -. It's more like my uncle's.

\- Eh? What are you talking about? It's not as messy as you said your uncle's hair was. It's just a little messy.

 

Over smiled because of that, and his face turned a little red. That little blush made Brandish put her hads into Over's head and play with it.

 

\- It's so fluffy - said Brandish while playing with Over's hair.

\- Stop it, Brandish. We're eating - said Over.

\- No. I won't have another opportunity to see your face like this again.

\- You will - Over took Brandish's hands -. There will be more opportunities like this one.

 

Over kissed Brandish on her cheek. Her face turned red and sat in his chair again, hiding her face. Over laughed at it.

 

\- You're adorable, Brandish - said Over. Brandish looked at him only too see that happy smile he had in his face.

 

After eating, Over took Brandish to take a walk into the forest the town was located. Was an enchanted forest, something humans are not usually allowed to see. Centaurs lived freely in that forest, and were everywhere.

 

\- I always thought that enchanted forests would be something terrifying, but I see it's not like that - said Brandish.

\- That fairy tale was build so humans wouldn't come to forests. Long ago, humans hunted magical creatures to keep them as trophies or pets. The forests themselves protected the creatures living inside them by showing humans a dark, terrifying and deadly place.

\- I understand. Humans call you monsters, but the real monsters are us.

\- Usually, humans fear what they don't understand. First reactions of children is to be curious about it, but the first reaction of adults is attack.

\- So a child would be allowed to enter?

\- Yes, but not their parents. They will be rejected by the forest, and have to wait until their child comes back. But a lot of times children don't want to go back with their parents because of many reasons, so they stay in the forest. That's how legends of children lost and dead in enchanted forests were originated.

\- What happens to those children?

\- They are allowed to live between magical creatures until their death. Some even have children with one of them, giving a human hybrid. Every single one of those humans is still there.

 

Over stopped walking. When Brandish looked in front of her, she saw a graveyard. A green graveyeard between the trees.

 

\- Once they died, they were buried in the forest - explained Over -. All of them died at an old age, after having a good life.

\- Not all the magical creatures are immortal, right? - asked Brandish.

\- No, they aren't.

\- And what happens when one dies? They are buried like this?

\- Not all fo them. Some of them die turning into nature, protecting the others as a part of the forest. But all the humans are buried here, also some hybrids that were too human to turn into the forest when they died.

\- What will happen to you if you die? I know you're immortal but...

\- I will turn back after a little time. Normally a week. That if anyone hasn't removed my soul from my body, but that's pretty difficult to do. Actually, I only know two people able to do it.

\- Who?

\- Death, the god of the dead. But he won't remove the soul of an immortal if that immortal doesn't ask him personally because wants to die.

\- And the other?

\- A cousin of my father. I think he's in Alvarez now. He's a half fairy, but has this power inherited from his father. I know it's not the best to take someone to a graveyard on the first date, but... I wanted you to know what are you dealing with.

 

There was sadness in Over's eyes. Brandish took his hand to calm him a little.

 

\- It's okay - said Brandish -. After all, this is part of yourself. You needed to be sure I would accept you even being what you are.

\- Its not something that easy to assimilate for a human. To be with a monster like me.

\- You're a good monster, but I know a lot of people that wouldn't accept you for what you are.

\- And you? You will?

\- I haven't run away, right?

 

Over smiled and kissed Brandish's head.

 

\- Thank you, Brandish - said Over.

\- I'm really curious about your family now. When will I meet them?

\- Not yet. I don't think you're prepared for that level.

\- What do you mean?

\- You will understand when you meet them.

\- Don't be evil.

\- It's something complicated. It's better if you don't know yet. You could be in danger if I told you.

\- In danger? Because of?

\- I told you someone is possessing my father's body. That person wants something that implies directly my family, and my father did a good job keeping it away from her. I don't know what she could do to you if she knew you know something.

\- Will you tell me when all is over?

\- Of course I will. I promise. That if you don't find any member of my family before I can tell you.

\- How will I know they are from your family?

\- Easy. They're crazy.

 

Brandish laughed at that. Over smiled while seeing her laugh.

 

\- Want to see some mermaids before going home? - asked Over.

\- Mermaids!? Sure!

 

Over took Brandish to a little secret beach, where mermaids were playing. They were beautiful ladies, and even could walk on land if they let their bodies dry enough. Some of them showed their true forms to Brandish, a fish-like human. Brandish got a little scared, but instead of running away, she hid behind Over.

 

\- So you two are really serious into this - said one of the mermaids after returning to her human-like form.

\- I'm sorry to deceive you - answered Over -. I know some of you wanted to date me.

\- What's important is that you two love each other. We're happy for that.

 

Over smiled at Brandish. She returned the smile to him. Without saying a word, and only between them, the mermaids approved their relationship.

 

Was really late at night when both returned to Alvarez. To go faster, Over carried Brandish in his back and flew to Alvarez.

 

\- I never imagined how a half demon half fairy wings would look like - said Brandish when Over left her in her room.

\- Well, now you know - answered Over -. They look like demon wings unfolded, but like fairy wings folded. The texture is from a demon, but the outside look is from a fairy.

\- I like them.

\- Me too. Goodnight, Brandish.

 

Over kissed Brandish's forehead, but before he could go, Brandish kissed his lips. A short and soft kiss that made him laugh a little and turn red.

 

\- Goodnight, Over.

 

Over only nooded, and left to his room flying outside the castle. Once he entered in his room, he covered his face and screamed silently, falling on his knees, and waking up the creature that was sleeping in his bed. The illusion of himself that was sleeping there disappeared, and also the one of Brandish that was in her room.

 

\- I love her, Little Brother. I really do - said Over to the creature, that approached to him in that moment.

 

The light of the moon revealed the look of the creature Over called Little Brother. His twin brother, Larcade Dragneel, in his demon/fairy form, and dressed in black. Little Brother put his hand on Over's shoulder.

 

\- Went better than expected - explained Over -. She didn't ran away in any moment. Neither when the mermaids scared her. She hid behind me in that moment. I want to tell her everything, but I can't. I can't put her in that kind of danger.

 

Little Brother nooded. He knew Over was doing well in not telling Brandish anything about their family.

 

\- Do you think they will like her? I mean... She's human and all... I know there are some humans in our family, but she's at the service of Anastascia right now.

 

Little Brother seemed to think for a moment, and finally nooded. That made Over smile and hug him.

 

\- She knows about Anastascia, I told her. And about my father. Maybe I should tell her about you and the real you. You know what I mean, right?

 

Little Brother nooded. Over was way more calmed in that moment, but his heart was still beating really fast. Little Brother punched Over's shoulder gently, and made a face Over could read easily.

 

\- She did - answered Over to Little Brother's question while touching his own lips -. I didn't want to, but she kissed me. I don't know how I could hold my emotions in that moment.

 

Over laughed again. His face turned red, and he fell completely on the ground, covering his face with his hands, and giving little kicks to the air.

 

\- Ah... - said Over while extending his arms -. Looks like I'm sick, and about to die. Do you think it's contagious, Little Brother?

 

Little Brother went next to Over, walking like an animal like he always did, and denied with his head. Then, he smiled. Seeing Over happy always made him happy.

 

\- I should go to sleep before this hits me more.

 

Once Over got in bed, he covered his head with the pillow and screamed again of happiness. Then, he laughed and kicked the bed. Little Brother, laying in Over's feet, moved his head while smiling, knowing that was going to be a long night for Over.


End file.
